


[Podfic] Aftermath

by sallysparrow017



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of kaasknot's 'Aftermath'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's one thing to stand and scream "We are not things!" It is something different to sit down in the quiet that follows and find what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971389) by [kaasknot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot). 



Title: Aftermath

 

Author: kaasknot  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Mad Max: Fury Road

 

Length: 00:28:40  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Aftermath.mp3)

 

Songs used, in order:  
House of Waters - Into the Wind  
Olafur Arnalds - Allt vard hljott, We (Too) Shall Rest, Lost Song, A Stutter  
House of Waters - Hotsko 700

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [kaasknot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
